Angels on the Sideline
by zx14ninja
Summary: Song fic using Right in Two by Tool, Toushirou is began to question the both the war and his part in it charater death HitsuHina bother and sister relationship may or may not become a collection of short stories


This is my first song fic and I hope my lovely readers will enjoy it and oblige this author with a review :) the song is Right in Two by Tool and I seriously suggest that if you have never heard it then to go look it up on youtube as it might help to give the story more of an impact. Also I might turn this into a collection of stories, but I haven't decided yet. Now enough with me and on with the story!

* * *

The place was strewed with the fallen bodies of his comrades and the red of blood stained everything including the once white haori that he used to wear so proudly but now weighed heavily on his small shoulders. As he walked through the piles of bodies, both soul reaper and arrancar he wondered vaguely which side had won the battle and which side had lost.

_Angels on the sideline,_

_Puzzled and amused._

_Why did father give this humans free will?_

_Now they're all confused. _

A hysterical laugh rose from his lips at his wondering, it hardly mattered either way. The once glittering emerald eyes now dull from hardship turned their gaze back to the fallen and continued walking, searching and yet praying not to find the one he looked for. Greed was the cause of the destruction he thought numbly as he moved, greed and arrogance.

_Don't this talking monkeys know that Eden has enough to go around?_

_Plenty in this holy garden, silly monkeys._

_Where there's one you're bound to divide it right in two._

He paused for a moment at the sight of a soul reaper and arrancar impaled on each others swords. The image caused the blood stained hoair to weight even more, was this symbolic of their fate? Soul reapers and arrancars doomed to destroy each other. But at least if this were to be the case then the instigator of this war would find himself ruling over nothing. Cold comfort to the young captain struggling to even care.

_Angels on the sideline,_

_Baffled and confused._

_Father blessed them all with reason _

_And this is what they choose._

He walked past the soul reaper and arrancar moving deeper into the battle field, the blood, chaos and goar growing with each step he took. What choice could he make? Abandon the Soul Society to its fate? Or stay and fight what was likely to be a pointless war to satisfy to greed of one man. The hoair weighted upon him, reminding him of duty, of honor, but neither of those things seemed very important now. He remembered . . .

_Monkey killing monkey killing monkey over pieces of the ground._

_Silly monkeys._

_Give them thumbs, they forge a blade._

_And where there's one they're bound to divide it right in two_

The feel of Hyorinmaru in his hands as he slashed another enemy, but what was an enemy anymore? He could see his comrades falling around him as blood fell like rain drops around him. Swords clashed and their blades danced with light as sparks flew from impacts. It was oddly beautiful.

_Monkey killing monkey killing monkey over pieces of the ground._

_Silly monkeys _

_give them thumbs, they make a club to beat their bother down _

_How they've survived so misguided is a mystery_

_Repugnant is a creature who would squander the ability,_

_to lift an eye to heaven, conscious of his fleeting time_

He came back to himself form his memorys of the battle and looked upwards to find the sky blood red, seeming to reflect the ground below it. The sky and the earth, forever divided but without one you couldn't have the other, just as with soul reapers and hollows, divided yet connected.

_Gotta divided it right in two _

_Gotta divided it right in two _

_Gotta divided it right in two _

_Gotta divided it right in two_

Still moving forward across the battle field he seemed to see both past and future, soul reaper and hollow would fight again and again and again till there was nothing left, as they had done before. Aizen may thing he was so clever coming up with his scheme at power but the truth was that so many others had come before him and many would come after.

_Fight till they die over sun over sky_

_They fight till they die over sea, over air_

_They fight till they die over blood, over love_

_They fight till they die over words, polarizing_

Something caught the captain's eye suddenly and he came to stand over the one he sought. Kneeling down next to the still figure, blood one her pale face and cloths, her sword lay broken a few inches from her hands. The once lively, warm girl was cold and still.

_Angels on the sideline again, _

_Bench along with patience and reason _

_Angels on the sideline again_

_wondering where this tug of war will end_

He pulled the ribbon from her brown hair and gently kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, my sister." he murmured as he slipped the ribbon inside the folds of his cloths. Standing he paused for a moment, considering where to go next, wondering where this would lead him. Looking back down at the still, pale, girl he felt something wet slide down his cheek.

_Gotta divide it all right in two _

_Gotta divide it all right in two _

_Gotta divide it all right in two _

A blood stained hoair with the number ten on it would be found later covering the body of Hinamori Momo. Hitsugaya Toushirou had made his choice, the outcome of the battle, of the war didn't matter, he'd gone to join the angels on the sideline.

_Right in two _

_Right in two _


End file.
